


Sandspires

by anditwasjustathought



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Pearl uses her sand powers for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditwasjustathought/pseuds/anditwasjustathought
Summary: Neither Lapis nor Pearl are sure what to make of their(purely physical) relationship. After a little bump in the road, Lapis decides to try initiating a different kind of intimacy. Rating is for mention/acknowledgement of sexual activities.





	Sandspires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewanderinggem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/gifts).



> This was written for thewanderinggem for a secret santa event!

                Lapis Lazuli’s relationship with Pearl was…complicated. Their sporadic trysts started some months ago for reasons neither could quite place. Maybe it was the dramatic increase in corrupt gem activity since the battle with the Diamonds, or the looming fear of them changing their minds about the ‘truce’ they had begrudgingly agreed on. Maybe it was the knowledge that they still hadn’t properly talked about the years Lapis had spent in the mirror in Pearl’s possession, and knew they _needed_ to, but had not a clue where to start with words and instead improvised with mouths and hands. Maybe some combination of the three. Whatever the cause of the relationship, it was certainly physically intimate, and had steadily grown in intensity with each encounter.

                They almost never spoke afterwards. In the beginning, they barely _looked_ at one another. But over time the awkward silence and mutual desire to flee turned into something more…well, _emotionally_ intimate. Awkward silence was replaced with a serene afterglow, and the urge to flee became a mutual interest in enjoying quietly existing in the same space. It was nice. It was _comfortable._ So of course, at the first opportunity, Lapis went and screwed it all up.

                They opted to relax on the deck that day, leaning against the railing as they watched the tide come in. There were sea creatures bobbing in and out of view in the distance—dolphins, Pearl had called them—that Lapis had a bit of fun playing with remotely. They both laughed and smiled watching them bat around balls of water and jump to swim through tubes that twisted and turned above the waves.

                Then Pearl had reached out to hold her hand, and Lapis _panicked._

                It was a sweet gesture. It was gentle. Most importantly, it was intimate, physically _and_ emotionally so. It wasn’t something Lapis had anticipated. She wasn’t sure if it was something she was even interested in. It _was_ something she felt she couldn’t be trusted with. Shouldn’t be trusted with. The next few moments were a blur of movement and frantic words, and Pearl was halfway through an embarrassed apology when she flew off.

                That had been a week ago. She had done a lot of thinking since then. A lot of regretting, too. And a whole lot of wishing she could go back and just _talk_ about things for once instead of freaking out and running away like she always did. Either that or just resuming normal interaction as if nothing had happened, and neither of them were hurt and confused, and everything was just fine.

                But neither of those options had ever helped her in the past, and on many occasions just served to make things worse. She knew she couldn’t do that anymore. She didn’t want to _be_ that gem anymore. This had to be handled directly, and it had to be handled _right._ If only she knew where to start.

                She was lying on the roof of the beach house, enjoying the intense light that warmed the summer air—sunbathing, humans called it—when an opportunity arose. She heard the creak of the door, Pearl’s voice humming a simple tune, and a strange _swish-swish-swish_ like something being dragged along the porch. Lapis moved to the edge of the roof to look down, and saw that she was sweeping.

                Well. Trying to. Some clumps of sand and grit had wedged themselves securely in-between some of the planks of the deck, and the happy humming turned into frustrated grunts as she attempted to brush them out.

                “Oh, _honestly,”_ Pearl grumbled. With a wave of her hand, she lifted the offending clumps and sent them over the railing. Lapis gasped.

                “You have _sand_ powers!”

                _“AH!”_ Pearl was caught off-guard, and in her surprised fumbling sent the broom over the railing as well. If she noticed, she didn’t comment on it. Instead she stared up at her, unsure. Her eyes followed Lapis as she jumped down to the deck.

                “I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said while stifling a laugh. “I didn’t know you could control sand.”

                “I can’t do it very well,” Pearl said as she glanced away, crossing her arms. She was oddly stiff. Uncomfortable. “What you just saw is about all I can manage.”

                “Oh.”

                “Mhm.”

                Lapis frowned. This wasn’t going well. This was bad. Of course it was. She hadn’t spoken too soon, but she hadn’t spoken _right,_ either. This was just another instance of pretending everything was okay when it _wasn’t._ Great.

                “Look, about the other day—”

                “I wanna show you something.” She blurted it out without thinking, and almost regretted it. The confused look Pearl gave her was kind of worth it, though.

                “Um…what?”

                “I want to show you something. Come on.” She began to head down the stairs. Pearl didn’t budge at first.

                “Lapis, what—”

                “Just…come on,” she replied without looking back. She heard Pearl sigh and grumble something, but didn’t pay it any mind. She just kept walking until she reached the shoreline, and knelt down right where the sand became damp.

                “Alright,” Pearl said when she caught up, “what is it you wanted to show me?”

                “It’s a surprise. Sit here.” She patted the spot right next to her. Pearl obliged, albeit reluctantly. Lapis placed her hands on the sand, just light enough to touch but not enough to disturb it. She pulled a circle of water towards them, no bigger than the average warp pad in diameter and a few inches deep. The edge was just close enough that her hands became engulfed in it. “Ask me to show you something. Something from here, on Earth.”

                Pearl stared in shock and a little uncertainty, and Lapis wasn’t surprised. She’d taken to showing Steven lots of things with the water mirror method since she started living by the house. _Only_ Steven. Never the others. Especially not Pearl, for obvious reasons.

                “Are you…sure?”

                “Yeah, I’m sure.” She smiled.

Pearl still looked a bit uneasy, but she directed her attention at the circle. After a long moment she spoke, voice quiet, almost meek. “The…the Lunar Sea Spire. Please.”

                “You got it.” And just like that, a flat image of the Spire in its heyday appeared on the water’s glassy surface. Though her hands were still, ripples came from them, making the image seem to sparkle. “Now put your hands in like this, and close your eyes.”

                “Okay…” Pearl sounded…not quite suspicious, but something like unsure. Not to mention baffled. Still, she did as Lapis instructed.

                “Now picture the Spire in your head. Focus on every detail you can remember, inside and out.”

                Pearl did. She didn’t say anything, but Lapis knew. After several minutes, she removed her hands and sat up straight. “Now open them—but get your hands out of the water first.”

                Again, Pearl listened. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

                At the center of the circle, at least five feet tall, was a perfect replica of the Lunar Sea Spire, built of dark, moist sand. It turned slowly in place, showing hints of an intricate interior through open windows and balconies. Tiny bits of shell and wood and other matter provided texture and color, and there were even tiny gems moving about inside, plainer in design but clearly recognizable.

                And at the very top there was the Moon Goddess Statue, with a sparkling piece of sea glass for the stone held in her hands.

                “It’s…oh stars,” Pearl said breathlessly as she leaned back, trying to take it all in. “Lapis, it’s _magnificent.”_

                “I know.”

                “I didn’t know you could make something so…” She trailed off, and wiped tears of awe and joy and _wonder_ from her eyes.

                “I can’t. Not without help from a gem who can manipulate sand.” Lapis reached out, stopped, and then took a deep breath before taking Pearl’s hand in hers. “I think we make a good co—a good team.”

                Pearl’s face flushed blue as she looked to their hands, then to Lapis’ face. Finally, she smiled. “Yes. Yes, I think we do.” She carefully turned her hand to be palm-up, so she could match Lapis’ hold.

                Lapis leaned to the side, resting her head on Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl leaned to rest her head as well. They both looked to the sandy Spire, glittering in the sun as it twirled, and fell into a comfortable quiet.

                There they stayed for the rest of the day, until the tide came in.

 


End file.
